The Memories of Holly Short
by EvilImp532
Summary: When Holly is involved in a serious accident, Artemis&co. act as her "Babysitters". They look through some of Holly's old home movies and learn more about her than they thought possible. New chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer~ I don't own anything.  
  
A/N~ This is my third story. Yay! If any of you readers have read my other stories, I'm having major writers block and would like some suggestions as to how to continue those stories. Please review and tell me what you think of my new story.  
  
The Memories of Holly Short  
  
Artemis sat quietly in the parlor. He was waiting for the LEP, or Lower Elements Police, to show up and take him down to Haven for questioning. Not long ago, only a year and three months, the LEP had mind- wiped all of his precious memories of the People, a group of magical creatures who reside in the underground. Approximately three hours ago, an old friend, Mulch Diggums, had stopped by Fowl manor to "help" in the returning of his, Juliet's, and Butler's memories. The transaction had succeeded.  
  
After his memories were returned, Artemis had sent an e-mail to Foaly, a paranoid, genius centaur that works with technology for the LEP. The e-mail had been short, sweet, and to the point. It read, "Hello."  
  
He knew that Foaly would be able to trace the e-mail back to Fowl manor and, being his natural paranoid self, would send Captain Holly Short to take him into Haven. He and the captain had almost been friends when they had last parted, or at least allies. Together they went trough adventures and perils that most people would never experience in their pathetic, miserable lives. In short, they had some good times.  
  
Currently, in the parlor with him was Juliet Butler, a spirited twenty-year-old training to be a bodyguard, Mulch Diggums, a kleptomaniac dwarf, and Butler, a forty-year-old bodyguard of Artemis' and a trusted friend. All waiting for Captain Short to enter with an indignant expression on her features with a raised gun. All waiting for that knock on the door that would bring them closer to Haven.  
  
Knock, knock, knock.  
  
The moment they had been waiting for had finally came. Juliet rose from her place on the settee to answer the door. "It's a fairy friend, Artemis. Should I invite her in?" Came the blonde's call from the foyer.  
  
"Yes." He said simply, a vampiric smile tugging at his thin lips. Juliet led in the fairy and Artemis frowned. Was it just him or did it look that Captain Short had gained weight? The figure was completely suited up in a signature LEP ensemble complete with helmet; therefore the fairy could not be identified properly.  
  
The chubby fairy took off its helmet and indeed, it was not Captain Short. It was Grub Kelp, a no ranker with so many complaints about everything it was a miracle he could get out of his bed in the morning. Grub was short and stout with a round, rosy face that was contorted in fear. He had "taken down the mighty Butler in battle" once, or so he told his coworkers. When in what most people like to call reality, he had ran in surrender and hid behind a bush crying for his mother.  
  
Artemis stood and walked over to the short fairy, who was now quaking in horror. "Why did they send you and not Captain Short?" Artemis said icily, already perturbed by this fairies presence in his manor.  
  
"C-c-Captain S-Short is on a m-m-m-m-"  
  
"Can you say anything intelligible that a person of your stature could possibly manage?" Artemis questioned.  
  
"Mission. So Commander R-Root sent me instead." Grub said proudly, finally managing to say a sentence. "I'm supposed to take y-y-you and the B- but-but-butlers and the convict," he said icily, throwing an accusatory glance at Mulch, who just smiled innocently, "down to H-h-haven. So if you'll follow me this way-"he trailed off as he made his way out of the manor. The four followed silently and without question. Grub led them out to a shuttle port, known as Tara.  
  
They filed into a shuttle and Grub sat down in the pilots seat. The four sat in the remaining seats and buckled up. Grub revved the engine and they were on their way. The shuttle soared down huge shafts of rock and dirt that seemed to go on for miles. Soon light appeared at the end of the tunnel, bringing them out of a sea of eternal darkness. Artemis was silently gloating at the fact that the idiotic fairy hadn't remembered to put them to sleep on their way down to Haven. Currently, Artemis was committing to memory the route they took, knowing he would need it in the future.  
  
Thousands of lights seemed to surround them as they pulled into the shuttle port. It was virtually empty so there wouldn't be much of a problem getting the humans to LEP headquarters.  
  
"There's a s-s-shielded car over there where you can be s-s-safe from anyone looking at you all. I'll then d-drive you all into headquarters." Grub said shakily as they walked over to the car.  
  
After what seemed an eternity of waiting in traffic jams they came to a halt inside of police plaza. Grub directed them up twelve elevators to Root's office after they had exited the automobile. Grub left them as they entered Commander Root's spacious office.  
  
Commander Root sat in a large desk chair smoking a fungus cigar, his face as red as ever. Foaly was to his right sitting in a custom made swivel chair. Root looked furious.  
  
"CONVICT!" He roared. "HOW DARE YOU GIVE THE MUD-WHELP HIS MEMORIES BACK? I'M SENDING YOU STRAIGHT TO HOWLERS PEAK WHEN THIS IS OVER. AND YOU'RE STAYING THERE FOR LIFE!"  
  
"Please, Commander. What is the need for all of this yelling?" Artemis said, massaging his temples gently. Root appeared to get even redder, if that was possible.  
  
"I WILL YELL ALL I WANT! AS SOON AS SHORT GETS HERE WE ARE MIND WIPING YOU ALL AGAIN SO WE NEVER HAVE TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" This came as a shock to Artemis, as well as the Butlers. He hadn't anticipated them mind- wiping them again. He was almost sure they would find it a waste of time; as of he could get his memories back again.  
  
Artemis was about to retort with a witty remark to the commander's flawed plan of action when a voice came circulating through the building. It was that of Captain Trouble Kelp. He was screaming for the commander and Foaly and some medics for some reason. They could now hear his labored steps bounding towards the office.  
  
Trouble came bursting through the door and looked almost in tears. But then again, so would you if you were carrying the same thing in your arms. The small, thin, bloody figure of Captain Holly Short lay gingerly in his strong arms. Juliet gasped out loud.  
  
Holly's leg was horribly mangled and she had several bullet wounds protruding from her chest and stomach. Her clothes were soaked with blood and her hair drenched in sweat. Her breathing was labored as her eyes fluttered open and closed a small number of times. Her face held that of a look of confusion on her pretty features as she gazed upon Artemis and the Butlers. She smiled weakly at them before her face contorted back into pain.  
  
Trouble set her down lightly onto a small couch in the room. Everyone seemed star struck. They didn't know what to say. Even Mulch, who had been arrested by her hundreds of times, was speechless. Here was one of their great friends, dying. It was Juliet who finally broke the silence.  
  
"What happened?" She whispered. Tears streaming down her face.  
  
"We were going to check on this troll. Some goblin gang attacked us. While Holly and I were fighting them back the troll went berserk and charged. Its tusks got Holly in the leg. When I finally subdued the troll, the gang had come up from behind and when Holly turned around they shot her. She fell down but kept on shooting until all of them were dead." Trouble said quietly. "I just wish I could have helped more."  
  
Artemis couldn't believe it. This just wasn't supposed to happen. This happens to people you don't know in the marines or something, not to someone so young and vibrant as Holly Short. These things aren't supposed to happen to people you know. They shouldn't be.  
  
But, sorrowfully, they were.  
  
Holly's breathing was getting shallower when the medics burst in. There was a team of about fifteen running in, dressed in their starch white uniforms and gloves. They pushed and shoved their way past Trouble and Foaly, who were both kneeling in front of Holly. The medics began their magical surgery and two or three of them ushered the small group out of the room while the procedure was being taken place.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It seemed an eternity before one of the medics emerged from the office. His white uniform was drenched in Holly's blood, but, somewhat ironically, he looked pleased with himself.  
  
By the time he emerged, Artemis and Foaly were pacing nervously. Holly was one of their only friends in the world. The rest were sitting in various chairs along the hallway and had distant looks on their faces.  
  
Artemis almost jumped in anticipation when the medic started speaking. Almost. "I have very good news. Captain Short will live. "Sighs were heard all around. "But. Yes there is a but. But she will be unable to fulfill her duties as an officer of the law for a while. For now she should stay in bed and NOT do anything more strenuous than changing the channel on the television. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes. Will she require any special care or needs?" Foaly asked.  
  
"Oh, definitely yes. A full time "baby-sitter", so to speak, should be at her beck and call whenever she may need them. So I would select one soon. Good evening." The medic said smoothly as he exited the building with his colleagues.  
  
The group walked in quietly as to not disturb Holly in any way. She lay there peacefully, with a slight smile on her face. The only remaining parts of the vicious attack were a few scars on her leg.  
  
"So who wants to be her baby-sitter?"  
  
A/N~ So what did you think? Review and tell me about it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I don't own anything.  
  
A/n finally, a new chapter! Yay! It's been a while since I've put out a new chapter so I thank all of you readers who are still interested in the story and haven't given up on me. Now that it's summer I'm going to have more time to write so chapters in all of my stories should be coming soon. Read and review!  
  
The Memories of Holly Short- Chapter 2  
  
"So who wants to be her baby-sitter?"  
  
Everyone glanced around nervously at one another. No one really wanted to do it. Sure they admired and respected Holly, but who honestly wants to give up most of their time to watch someone who's going to be sleeping half the time. No one there had actually ever baby-sat, save Butler and Juliet, who watch Artemis constantly on a daily basis.  
  
They all had lives waiting to be attended to where they were needed. No one really had the TIME to watch, let alone, take care of Holly. Root, no matter how lazy he may seem, actually did a lot during the day. It isn't easy ordering mindless idiots around all day long, it really isn't. And Trouble had streets to patrol and his brother Grub to watch. Foaly had to watch cartoons- I mean, develop high-tech things for the officers. Juliet was needed in America as a wrestler. Butler had to watch and defend Artemis. Artemis had money to steal and psychiatrists to humiliate. Mulch, well Mulch didn't really have anything to do but who would trust him watching anyone?  
  
They all started looking at the others for assistance (no one looked at Mulch) until every head was fixated on Artemis, who glared coldly back at all of them. He had grown a considerable amount over the time span since he had last been in contact with the LEP. True to his word, even though at the time he didn't know why, he had bought a home gym. And surprisingly, he had used it (A/N Gasp!). He now had small, but toned, muscles that were just starting to show. He had grown approximately four inches and now he towered over the fairies (Not that he didn't before, but now he was to them what Butler is to a regular sized human). Puberty had struck the boy and his voice was deeper but it cracked at the most inconvenient moments, much to his dismay. This happened now.  
  
"What are YoU looking at ME for?" He squeaked out (A/N The capital letters represent a jump in the pitch of Artemis' voice.), gaining a snicker from both Juliet and Foaly. Even though the others didn't show it, it was very amusing to see Artemis in discomfort. His pale cheeks took on a slight rosy complexion. He was just getting used to his sudden "change".  
  
"Oh, come on, Arty. It's not like you do anything useful all day long. This would be a great way to spend your summer." Juliet suggested perkily. Artemis was about to remind her of his, umm, business that seemed to replenish the Fowl bank account but decided against it. He didn't really want the LEP to know; even though he was fairly sure Foaly already had some idea.  
  
Artemis prepared for a snappy comeback when Juliet started speaking again. "It'll keep you out of trouble, too. Besides, my bro does look like he could use a break from watching you constantly. And you'll get to know Holly better. I'm sure it will be a great learning experience." She's been with my mother so long she's gaining her mannerisms, Artemis thought. She needs to get out of the house more.  
  
"It's settled," Juliet beamed. "You'll move in at Holly's place for the summer and watch her. Oh, and don't worry, I'll tell your Mother that your staying with me in America over the summer. She'll think we're bonding or something. She'll be thrilled. I'll have one of the fairies get me and Butler home and then we'll send anything you might need for this summer. Ok? Ok."  
  
Artemis knew it was settled. Juliet was so much like his mother that when she said something was done and decided, it was. He had no way to get out of this one. How was he to live for almost three months with Holly and a few check-ups from various LEP officers? What would he do for the summer? Watch television? That would be utterly preposterous and a waste of his time. He was about to protest with all his might when he discovered no one would care. They were all talking about Holly, his living arrangements, and various other things, as if it were final. Foaly and Root were almost done convincing Butler into letting him stay by himself. They must be extraordinarily persuasive.  
  
Artemis had an expression of disbelief on his face, which he quickly masked when Butler came over. "If you need anything while you're down here just call and I'll come right away. Or do you want me to stay with you this summer?" Butler questioned in a fatherly way. Even though he was about to be abandoned for three months with a crazy elf he didn't want to seem helpless. For months now he had been struggling for independence and he didn't want to ruin his little, but well-earned freedom by appearing frightened.  
  
"No, Butler, I'll be fine." He said quickly in response.  
  
Butler nodded. "I'm going to come to where you'll be once a week, sir, to make sure you are alright. Is there anything you specifically want sent down?"  
  
"Just my lap top, Butler." Butler smiled. He had had a feeling that would be Artemis' first choice. He hated being stranded from what he called civilization. Even though Artemis would be alone, he knew that he would be safe. LEP officers would be there over the months and Holly would always be there, even if she were basically useless. Butler nodded and walked over to where Juliet was. Juliet turned and waved to him as she and Butler left Root's office. Trouble went with them to fly them up to Tara and Artemis's possessions back to Holly's place.  
  
Root went over and sat at his desk. He looked like he was about to kill someone. He knew that now that Artemis would be watching Holly, a disturbing thought, the brat would have to keep his memories at least for the summer. If the Council even got wind that he was back they would go crazy and have Artemis executed. Maybe that was pushing it but you never know what the Council will do when angry enough.  
  
Foaly, on the other hand, was perfectly fine with this new arrangement. This meant that he could watch Fowl every moment he was at Holly's as of he had her whole apartment under surveillance. Fowl wouldn't be able to pull any of his schemes while Underground. Foaly was giddy at the thought of having control over what Artemis did. This was going to be great.  
  
"Alright, Fowl. We'll get you moved in as soon as Kelp gets back with your things. Entertain yourself in the meantime and do NOT bother me. I have a lot of things to take care of and I don't need you poking your nose into my business. Is that clear?" He asked gruffly, a dangerous glint in his eye just asking for Fowl to defy him.  
  
"Transparently so." Artemis replied monotonously. He sat down on the couch's matching chair and looked at Holly. Her hair was still drenched in sweat and her uniform still bloody but she wasn't bleeding uncontrollably any longer. Her uniform had been ripped off at her upper thighs so that the mediwizards could get to her leg wounds. For a human those scars probably would not ever heal but knowing that magic could reattach a severed finger, he knew those scars would eventually disappear. A small blanket now covered what would be Holly's overexposed chest from where they had to heal her bullet wounds. She had been through so much today he just didn't have the heart to wake her up.  
  
After hours of waiting Trouble finally came back carrying two huge luggage bags. He looked exhausted but Artemis didn't offer a helping hand. He didn't want to ruin his perfectly manicured nails.  
  
Root jumped up at the sight of Trouble and grabbed one of the bags, walking out the door, calling after him for Artemis to follow. Artemis was slightly perplexed. Foaly had left two hours ago to work in the OP's booth (His favorite cartoon was airing at that time.) and he had to leave. But who would carry Holly? It wasn't like she could walk, let alone stand. Then it dawned on him. He was supposed to carry Holly. It wouldn't really be all the difficult, she weighed so much less that a human, but he couldn't stand the thought of manual labor. He quickly decided against complaining. He wanted to keep his memories for a while, thank you very much.  
  
Artemis lifted Holly with ease and held her in a cradling position. Carefully, as to not awaken the sleeping officer, he walked softly but swiftly to catch up with the commander. When he finally managed to reach them they were in a parking lot outside of the building. Thankfully and conveniently there was no one around to see them. Root walked up to a car that must have been his own, Artemis guessed, and he and Trouble placed the bags in the trunk. Root got in the driver seat and Trouble in the passenger seat. Artemis gently slid Holly into the back and sat down with her head resting gently on his lap.  
  
They drove and drove through a maze of streets and alleyways until they pulled to a stop outside of an apartment building. It was broken down and dilapidated and seemed as if the city should destroy it only to make the city look better. The inside wasn't much better either. The stairs leading up to Holly's apartment were rickety and old. There was obscene graffiti written by malignant individuals all over the squalid walls. Finally they managed to make their ways to Holly's door. It was one of the few things that were clean in the whole building. Root stuck in a key and opened the door slowly.  
  
If Artemis weren't the person he is his mouth would have dropped.  
  
A/N So, what did you think? Review and tell me about it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own anything.

A/N This is my first new chapter in almost six months! Do not fear, for is should be making these chapters at a much faster rate now (maybe once every three months!! Just kidding!). I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. Please review, even if you didn't like it that much, I would still like to hear what you have to say.

The Memories of Holly Short: Chapter Three

**They drove and drove through a maze of streets and alleyways until they pulled to a stop outside of an apartment building. It was broken down and dilapidated and seemed as if the city should destroy it only to make the city look better. The inside wasn't much better either. The stairs leading up to Holly's apartment were rickety and old. There was obscene graffiti written by malignant individuals all over the squalid walls. Finally they managed to make their ways to Holly's door. It was one of the few things that were clean in the whole building. Root stuck in a key and opened the door slowly.**

If Artemis weren't the person he is his mouth would have dropped.

Artemis was absolutely amazed at Holly's apartment. It was one place that he would not expect someone like Holly to be living in. He pictured Holly in an apartment that was similar to the one in Miss Congeniality (no that he had ever seen such a ridiculous movie), somewhat lack luster, without much furniture and with a large punching bag and weights in the middle of the apartment. What he found shocked him however. It was nothing like what he had expected from Holly.

The apartment that he was looking at now was, well, classy. It was one of those rooms that you saw in fancy Southern American homes. Something that you would expect someone like Scarlet O'Hara to be living in, not someone like Holly, a real Tomboy in its truest form. The room was elegant and it had antique wood furniture that looked like it came right out of a southern debutante's home. It was splendid. Suddenly, Artemis didn't think it would be all that bad to be living in Holly's apartment for a while.

The room was an off-white color, more like eggshell in Artemis's opinion. In the center of the room, there was a small cream-colored couch with matching chairs. Both were elegant and looked like you would get yelled at for sitting in them because you may wrinkle the fabric. There was a small coffee table in front of the couch and in between the chairs. On the window a fine burgundy colored drapes were hung in a manner so that some of the light would enter the room in a way that accentuated the color of the walls. The wall-to-wall rug was also a burgundy color, throwing in a play of a wonderful décor of the room. Along a few of the side tables that were next to the couch, pictures were in small silver frames. Whoever shelled out the cash for such a room was very well off from Artemis' judgment, and when is Artemis wrong?

In the frames, pictures of Holly with random people could be found. She was in one where it looked like she would be about 16 in human years with a handsome gentleman who had the same color hair and eyes as Holly. Artemis could only assume that this was Holly's father as of the man appeared to be about twenty or thirty years older than Holly in that picture. Holly, in this picture, was dressed in a beautiful red dress, like one you would see the celebrities walking the red carpet wear. He looked magnificent. She looked like a celebrity, someone who should be admired for her beauty. Artemis didn't understand why Holly would choose to look like someone who didn't care about the clothing she wears, when clearly, at one time, she did care.

In some of the other picture frames there were pictures of her with others but in most of these she was wearing regular clothing, jeans and a t-shirt. However, in one of the pictures, besides the one with her supposed father in it, she was wearing what appeared to be a leather corset with tight, tight black pants on. She looked like a dominatrix or something to that affect. He would have to ask her about that when she was more up to talking.

Up until this time, Artemis was gawking at the furnishings and pictures in the room while Commander Root looked at him like he belonged in a Looney bin. He was still holding Holly, and instead of putting her down like a normal person would do, he just stood there as if he had forgotten what it was like to not have a person weighing his arms down and that what he was doing was completely normal and natural.

"Fowl?" Root questioned. Artemis finally snapped out of his trance and he looked at the Commander. Root motioned for Artemis to lay the slumbering captain down on the couch. He obeyed, although he was slightly worried that when she awoke, she would be none too happy about him allowing her to bleed all over the cream colored couch. Artemis knew that if it were his mother, she would have a fit that was the size of World War III. Personally, he didn't really want to be there when she awoke, however, he was dying to ask her about those pictures.

"Alright, Fowl. Short should be waking up in a few minutes and if she doesn't shake her until she wakes up. At the time she is awake, she can give you instructions as to where you'll be sleeping and whatnot. I'm going to leave your bags here and you can move them to where Short wants you to move them. I'm gonna go now but if there is anything you need, don't come crying to me cuz I don't wanna here any of your whining. But if there is a real emergency, Foaly will already know because he has this whole place wired. So don't try anything you wouldn't want anyone to know about. And don't touch anything; Short doesn't like anyone touching her things. And don't go outside or open the windows or get in the plain view of any of the citizens. We don't need the whole city knowing you're here. Do you understand the rules?"

"Yes, Commander Root." Artemis managed through gritted teeth. He was highly upset that he couldn't really do anything until Holly awoke, but he would manage. He always did. He would normally just wake the officer up if he wanted something but he knew that she really did need her rest and that he shouldn't disturb her, or else he would have an angry Captain with a gun on his hands. Not that she could really move to get him all that much.

"Good. So just follow the rules and do as the Captain says. If I find out that you don't do what she needs you to do you will be in serious trouble."

"What are you going to do if I do break a rule? Wipe my mind?" Artemis said with his signature smirk.

"No, Fowl, next time, we'll kill you. Then you won't be able to come back."

Artemis paled slightly (if that was possible. He was already so pale it didn't look like he had seen the sun in years.) but nodded in understanding. He knew that the Commander meant every word of what he said and he valued his life very much and would try to keep it, even if it meant following the preposterous rules the Commander had laid down for him.

With those final words, the Commander left Holly's apartment without another word and slammed the door shut. Artemis sat down in one of the chairs, intending on waiting for Holly to awake. He didn't have to wait very long for this to happen though, because the Commander's slamming of the door had easily awoken the sleeping captain. Apparently, she was a very light sleeper.

Holly's eyes fluttered open as she strained to take in what was around her. What she found shocked her. She did not expect to be in her apartment with the notorious Artemis Fowl standing over her, looking at her expectantly.

A/N So did you like it? Review and tell me about it!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N It's been such a long time since I updated this story. Now that school's out I should have more time to update, meaning more chapters for you readers! Yay! Maybe this time I'll remember to update, (smiles sheepishly). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Review when you're done!

The Memories of Holly Short: Chapter 4

Holly's eyes fluttered open as she strained to take in what was around her. What she found shocked her. She did not expect to be in her apartment with the notorious Artemis Fowl standing over her, looking at her expectantly.

Holly looked about the room, attempting to remember why she was in her apartment in the first place. She looked down and saw her blood seeping into the beautiful, hand-made couch. Holly immediately saw red.

Artemis knew this would happen. He knew she would get angry at the sight of her lovely couch being ruined and stained by her blood. Well she could just blame Commander Root for telling him to put her there. After all, it wasn't like that was his decision. No sir. Despite this logic, Artemis turned around quietly in an attempt to escape. He knew the Captain's rage could be uncontrollable at times and he didn't want to be on the firing end of it.

"Fowl," Holly started in a dangerously low voice. "I know that you're a smart mud-boy. Can you tell me what in Fronds name possessed you to put my bleeding self onto this priceless, CLEAN couch?"

Artemis could tell that his day was about to take a turn for the worse. He had never heard Holly talk in such a quiet, calm voice before. "Commander Root told me to put you there. Blame him for the destruction of your home, not me."

"And do you always do what your told to do by Commander Root, Fowl?"

Uh-oh. This wasn't going to be ending in a way that would be in anyway beneficial to Artemis. So, he did what he did best. He changed the subject.

"Could you explain some of these interesting photographs to me?"

Holly's eye twitched in annoyance. She glared at him and screamed, "GET ME OFF OF THIS COUCH, FOWL!" Artemis looked around, hoping that someone was still in the room to do this task for him. Alas, there was no one left. He would just have to do it on his own.

"And where would you like to be moved to? The equally cream colored chair, or the other cream colored chair?" Holly glared at him. How dare he be so, so, impudent. Did he not know how priceless these pieces of furniture were? He surely could have seen their beauty before he so carelessly placed her BLOODY body onto it. Holly could feel her anger being prepared to be unleashed.

"I really don't see the point in moving you. The couch has already been ruined. Why move you to another article of furniture? Then your entire set would be ruined. And that would just be a waste of furniture, don't you agree, Captain?" Artemis said suavely. Holly began to mumble in gnomish. Artemis could tell that the words she was emitting were less than friendly and probably involved a great deal of aggression and cursing.

Holly was, for the lack of a better word, pissed. This couch was a priceless family heirloom and Fowl was treating it as if it were some worthless piece of filth. However, as much as Holly dislike to admit it, Artemis was correct. As usual, much to her displeasure. But this logic did not stop her from standing up and attempting to walk to another room. And when I say attempting, I mean she began to fall as soon as she stood up. After all, she had had a rather large troll tusk rammed into her leg naught but hours ago. She quickly maneuvered herself so that she fell onto the coffee table.

Artemis was shocked. He couldn't believe that Holly would try something so incredibly stupid. This must be how someone with an average learning capacity in their brain thinks, Artemis mused. He, being a genius, had never tried to pull a stunt so extraordinarily dim-witted due to his extreme IQ and brain functions. His logic was impeccable. Obviously, Holly's was not.

Holly was now breathing heavily and clutching her leg in pain. Again, who could blame her? Her face was contorted in pain for the second time today. She had never felt so much pain. Save for the day she tried to ski off her roof, but that's a story for another day. It felt like her leg was on fire and her chest as well. She had no recollection of what had occurred hours ago.

Artemis, seeming to have almost read her mind, explained, "You were shot many times in the chest by goblins and a troll had it's tusk firmly embedded in your leg." Holly nodded in understanding. The story seemed to check out with her as she lay down onto the coffee table. She was still breathing heavily, as though that short use of energy had drained her.

"Fowl! You are supposed to be watching her. Making sure that she doesn't do anything too strenuous! How could you go and let her do something like that? I sure hope that you never have a chance to reproduce. I could only imagine how you would treat a baby!" Foaly scolded. Artemis deduced that Foaly must have had some sort of system in Holly's apartment that allowed him to touch base with Holly whenever need be. This time it was to reprimand Artemis.

"Foaly, I'm fine. I don't need Fowl to baby-sit me. I can handle it myself. Besides, I'm feeling better already." As if to prove this, Holly tried to move and only managed to put herself into more pain. She doubled over in pain and started gasping for breath.

"Fowl! This is a part of your job. Making sure she doesn't move around! Don't just stand there, DO SOMETHING!" Foaly raged.

"And what do you propose that I should do, Foaly. There is nothing that can be done to keep her from moving, save strapping her down to the table. And that would be highly unethical in my opinion. She obviously doesn't want any help. And if she is not willing to accept my help, then I do believe it is time for me to take my leave and return to my home. I am quite busy and I have more important things to take care of, business-wise, then sitting around here and watching Captain Short be helpless." Artemis declared.

"FOWL! YOU AGREED TO THESE ARANGEMENTS! YOU DON'T HAVE TO LIKE IT, BUT YOU'RE GOING TO DO YOUR JOB! AND THAT'S FINAL!" Foaly screamed. The communication link was terminated and there was no more sound coming from where ever Foaly was speaking from. An awkward silence fell over the room. The only sound that could be heard was Captain Short's labored breathing.

For one of the first times in Artemis' life, he felt uneasy and uncomfortable. All he wanted to do at the moment was to leave the apartment and go back to his manor and forget that any of this ever happened. However, Root had said that his next punishment would be death. With Butler not here, that threat could easily be put into affect and no one would be the wiser or able to complain, not that anyone in Haven would. Well, he would just have to outsmart Commander Root and his cronies. How hard could it be? I mean, after all, it wasn't like Root was a genius; his intellect could in no way compare with his own. Then again, with Foaly on Root's side, this task would prove to be somewhat difficult.

With a plan of escape formulating in his mind, Artemis began to feel a pang of guilt come over him. It didn't seem fair to just leave Captain Short to fend for herself while she was injured. After all, she had saved him and his companions on a number of occasions. He felt like he owed her something. Then again, Artemis Fowl doesn't do a favor for someone without being paid in full for his actions. Looking around the room, Artemis began to figure out a payment for his services. Like Holly said, these furniture pieces were priceless heirlooms. In other words, Holly had a rich relative out there someone. A relative that obviously loved Holly very much to give her such priceless treasures. For his good deed, this relative may feel the need to repay Artemis. This very, very rich relative of Holly's.

Artemis smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad summer after all. He would get payment in full for his services, and, if he played his cards right, get an explanation as to some of those rather interesting pictures.

A/N Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
